A demon in love
by Nina luvs Iceland
Summary: New Black Butler story. It's a Sebastian x OC love story. The story setting is a modern day setting. Please R&R no Flames.
1. Indeed my fair lady

I woke up as I saw the sun creep into my room. I sat up and I yawned a little as I got out of my bed as I grabbed a maids uniform from a chair that was by a little desk that had a small lamp and a few papers. I took off my nightgown to reveal none other than my tiger tail. I placed on my work clothes as I looked at my reflection as I smiled a little. I was a maid for Ciel Phantomhive the guard dog to the Queen of England and like his butler Sebastian Michealis, I was a demon. Well a tiger demon to exact. I've been working for my master Ciel for nearly a month or two and I was already familiar with my fellow workers Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian, and Tanaka as well. I walked out of my room just in time to see Sebastian on his way to wake up our young master as he stopped for a moment and he looked at me and he smiled a little. "Well good morning Taralynne," he said to me. I smiled back and said, "Good morning to you as well Sebastian." I enjoyed being around Sebastian a lot, mainly cause of the fact I had known him in the demon world, but also because I had this huge crush on him and I was really shy on telling him about my true feelings for him cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship as he walked off to wake up Ciel. I sighed a little and I went to do my chores as I pushed back some of my bangs as I started to work. We were in the midst of decorating the house since Christmas was about a few weeks away and I was currently placing up some mistletoe in the living room with the help of Mey-Rin who was holding onto the ladder since I didn't quite trust her with hanging objects. I finally got the mistletoe hung up and I didn't notice that my foot had missed a step and I found myself falling backwards and down to the ground and I felt myself being caught in someone's arms and I looked up to see that the person who had caught me was none other than Sebastian as I blushed a little. "You have to be more careful Taralynne," he said as he placed me on my feet. "I'll keep that in mind," I said as I looked at Mey-Rin whose face wasn't as red as mine. Sebastian smiled as he walked out of the living room as I folded the ladder and I told Mey-Rin to continue doing the decorations as I walked to the door to the back yard so I could put the ladder away and I opened the door as I looked over at the demon hound Pluto who wasn't doing anything yet. I smiled as I walked passed him as I opened the shed and I walked in and I placed the ladder against the wall and I walked out of the shed and I closed it. I walked back to the house and I opened the door and I knocked my shoes against the door and I walked into the house as I smiled a little as I stretched a little. I went to continue to do my chores and next thing I knew I ran into someone's back and I fell backwards holding onto the things I had as I looked up and once again my face went red. I had ran into Sebastian, boy luck wasn't on my side at all today. Sebastian looked down at me and he smiled as he helped me. "Thanks once again," I said. "Indeed my fair lady," he said as he smiled and he walked off after he picked up a tray with tea on it and he walked to the office where our young master was at. I smiled a little as I went to continue decorating as I hoped I could tell Sebastian my true feelings for him.


	2. Dancing and kisses under the mistletoe

A few weeks passed by and soon enough it was Christmas and my young master Ciel was hosting a small party. He was kind enough to give us the night off, but once in a while Sebastian or me would do a quick thing or two. There were people dancing on the dance floor as I watched Ciel dance with his fiancee Elizabeth as I smiled a little to myself as I watched them dancing when I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see the person that had tapped my shoulder was none other than Sebastian and I smiled a little to myself. "Hello Sebastian," I said. "Hello Taralynne," Sebastian said to me as he looked at Ciel and Elizabeth dance as well as a slow came on and he smirked a little as I looked at him with a small confused look on my face. Sebastian looked back at him and he smiled a little as he offered me his hand. "Shall I have this dance?" he asked. I blushed a little and smiled as well. "Of course," I said as I took his hand. Sebastian smiled as he lead me onto the dance floor as he took my hand and he placed his other hand on my waist and I blushed lightly as he smiled. We both started to dance to the song and I had to admit he was a really good dancer and I was loving every moment of this. Soon enough the song had ended and I frowned a little as Sebastian and I stopped dancing, but I somewhat knew that the song had to end eventually as I smiled a little. "Well that was very lovely," I said. Sebastian nodded in agreement to what I had said. "Indeed," he said. I smiled a little and I walked off as Sebastian watched me walking off. About forty-five minutes went by and I was sitting down as I rubbed my sore feet. I hated the fact I was wearing high heels when I could've gone with wearing my favorite ballet flats, but for an odd reason I couldn't find the other shoe when I was changing into my outfit which was a emerald green dress with no straps, a green short sleeve jacket that went with the dress and black high heels. After sitting down for ten minutes I stood up and I brushed off the bottom of my dress as I smiled a little as I placed on my heel and I went to check on the drink and the food at the main table. We still had enough punch and food and I smiled a little as I walked off. A few minutes later I was standing by myself under the mistletoe I had hung up myself as I smiled a little when I saw Sebastian walking up and I wondered to move from the spot I was in, but my feet were somewhat unresponsive and next thing I knew I see Sebastian right in front of me and he smiled a little. "Well hello again Taralynne," he said. "Hello again Sebastian," I said as I looked at him and smiled back. Sebastian looked above us and he smirked a little as he looked back at me and I blushed a little. "Did you know that it's tradition that whenever two people are standing under a mistletoe they're suppose to kiss," he said. "Yes I do," I said as I looked at Sebastian with a small okay what is going on look when I realized he wanted to kiss me and my face turned really red as I looked back at him and he chuckled a little as he tilted my head up a little and he pressed his lips against mine. At first I was a little shocked, but I relaxed a little while later and I closed my eyes as I returned the kiss. After about a couple of minutes Sebastian pulled away and I blinked as I opened my eyes and my face had a light blush. "That was lovely," he said. I just nodded in agreement cause I was trying to say something. Sebastian chuckled as he whispered into my ear, "And you are quite a good kisser I might add." My blush went from being a light pink to a dark red. "Thanks," I said. "You're welcome," he said as he took my hand and he kissed it and I blushed a bit harder as Sebastian noticed that and he chuckled. I smiled a little and chuckled as well. Sebastian smiled as he walked off and I wondered to myself and I smiled. I really enjoyed the kiss that I shared with Sebastian and I decided that soon I was going to tell him how I truly felt.


End file.
